The Accident
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Bella's been in a terrible accident, and Edward makes a horrid mistake. What'll happen? Will everything work out? What will Tanya say? Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1 Unbelievable

**Twilight!! Yay!! Okay, I have no idear when this took place...sometime between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, before Bella was a vampire, and before her and Edward got married. **

**I wrote this a while back...like way a while back, in 2008...around the time Breaking Dawn came out.**

**

* * *

**

"Ms. Swan, you have a visitor, would you like to see her?" The nurse asked me. I nodded and she walked out the door. Your probably wondering what's happening right? Well, I'm in the hospital, again. Here's a tip, look both ways before you cross the road. I forgot this little rule and Tyler Crowley finally succeded in running me over. No, Edward was not there to save me this time. He's somewhere in Antarctica with the Denali coven. All the Cullens are. He had a hard time leaving, Alice had to literally drag him out my window that night, but he left. Leaving poor little, clumsy, uncoordinated, danger magnet, Isabella Swan to fend for herself. Look how that turned out. What I don't get is why he still isn't here. Apparently, I've been here for three days. He should be here! They move at speeds the human eyes can't see, why is he not here?!

"Bella? Honey?" Renee asked, opening the door a smidgen of an inch.

"You can come in, mom." I told her.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm in the hospital, with a needle stuck in my arm, and a whole bunch of other machinery attached to me somehow. Do you think I'm okay?"

"Truth."

"Sorry, that was rude."

"No, that was just a stupid question. I'm sorry, I'm just glad you didn't go into a coma like they said you would."

"Well, if I'm supposed to be in a coma I'd say I'm perfectly okay. Just not right in the head."

"Honey, you didn't see that van. neither did anyone else."

"No, I meant saying no to him taking me to prom last year. It's like he wants to kill me for that." Renee laughed and there was a light knock on the door. She got up and opened it slightly. She nodded a couple times.

"Bye, Bells, I'll come back later." She walked out the door and a new person walked in. Alice!

"Maybe we should have let Edward stay behind." Alice said.

"Speaking of Edward, where is he?"

"Antarctica, I thought we went over this. He-"

"Alice! Why is he still in Antarctica, why is he not here?"

"Oh, well, that's easy. Tanya won't let him leave. The only people she let leave were me and Jasper."

"Why not?!"

"I don't know, she's not planning on letting him out for a while now. You didn't do this on purpose did you?"

"No, I just walked out into the street and BAM something hits me, I black out."

"Ok then." A phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and put it up to her ear in one swift movement. "She's fine. No she didn't do it purposefully, Tyler's just an idiot."

"Who is it?" I asked her. She ignored me at first then she turned towards me and mouthed the name, Edward. Oh, sure, he can't come home but he can talk on the phone all he wants. Ugh! I officially hate the Denalis.

"Edward's coming." Alice stated.

"What? I thought Tanya won't let him?"

"She won't, but he has a plan."

"Oh."

"And Jasper got a new hairdo." Someone knocked on the door and the next second the door was open and Jasper was standing in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh! Jasper you hair is AWESOME!!" I burst out.

"Uh, okay. Thanks, I think."

"Ok, well, if random out bursts are over..." Alice said.

"Sorry, but it is."

"Yes, it is. You look very hot Jasper."Alice told him. He rolled his eyes and took a seat beside the, now closed, door. Alice walked over and sat in his lap.

"Do you enjoy using me as a chair?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yes I do. Your a comfortable chair, too." She told him.

"Um, still here." I reminded them. "And still wondering about this plan of Edward's."

"Right. Well, you know how Tanya showed some intrest in him? Or has he not told you about that?" I nodded. "Right, well, he really doesn't want me to tell you this because he's afraid you'll get mad, but I told him you would'nt because this'll help him get free, and all that. Well, he's sort of using Tanya."

"How?"

"He's pretending, just pretending, that he's intrested in her as well, and it's gonna work, and he's about to c-" She was cut off by the vibrating phone in her pocket. "Hello." She said angelically."Sure," She got up and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella, love, I promise that it's just pretend, I'm not interested in her whatsoever." I laughed.

"I know. Edward, I'm not mad, as long as it works and you get to come back. You can do whatever it takes, as long as you come back."

"I will, love, I will."

"Good."

"Oh, well, gotta go, she's coming."

"Bye, I love you."

"You, too." I folded the phone back into it's compact size and handed it back to Alice. There was another light knock on the door. Jasper reached over and opened it, revealing my mother standing in the doorway with worry across her face. And shock.

"How-?" She started to ask but stopped when I pointed to Jasper and she saw him.

"Oh, and this is Alice and Jasper, Edward's brother and sister."

"Oh, well, hi." She faked a smile. As if she had read my mind Alice went over and got Jasper and they left, I thought Edward was the mind reader.

"You and Edward aren't fighting or anything, are you?" My mom asked out of randomnoscity. I shook my head. "Then, why isn't he here, I was expecting him to have been here when I came this morning."

"Uh, he got held up in Antarctica."

"Antarctica?"

"They went on vacation, Alice and Jasper came home when they heard about what happened to me. Everyone else got held up."

"Why?"

"Uh, I don't know all the details," Lie. "But I think someone they know is there and wants them to stay a little bit longer." Truth.

"Oh. Well, feeling any better."

"A little."

"Mad because Edward can't come?"

"A little."

"Who are you mad at more, him or the people keeping him there?"

"The people keeping him there."

"Honey, if he loved you he'd be here."

"What? Are you saying Edward doesn't love me." She nodded. "Renee! How could you?! If he didn't love me then why'd he tell me his biggest secret, and, and propose to me!!"

"What secret?"

"That he's a vampi-rat, yeah, yeah he's a vampirat, they, uh, read books to less fortunate rats."

"He doesn't love you, wait! Did you just say he PROPOSED?!"

"Yeah, he did, and I said yes!" She got up and stomped out of the room.

"Vampirats?" Alice asked laughing as she walked back into the room. "And what's her problem with Edward proposing?"

"She got married straight out of high school and it made me. And the horrible relationship with Charlie. She doesn't want me to go through the same things." I explained.

"Oh," She said softly. "Wait, am I one of these 'vampirats', too?" She asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"Oh, ok, what kinds of books to r-wait, there's no such thing as a vampirat." She said.

"There's also no such thing as vampires." I shot back. Her phone rang once again and she answered it, once again.

"What now?" She asked annoyingly into the phone. Her tone softened slightly. "Oh, ok. Yeah. I will. Here," She handed me the phone, once again.

"H-hello?" I said.

"Bella," Edward's voice came sharply. "The weddings off. I no longer wish to marry you. You deserve what you got. Your a self-centered brat and I hate you." My mouth dropped open, the line went dead, and the phone hit the floor all in the same second. I can't believe Renee was right. Edward doesn't love me anymore. Tears fell over my eyelids and Alice was at my side in an instant rubbing my shoulder sympathetically.

"Bella, he-

* * *

**Oooh, cliffie! Major cliffie...hehe...**

**Seth: Edward wouldn't do that.**

**Me: How come you only talk to me when I post a Twilight fic? **

**Seth: I'm in Twilight. **

**Me: No your not...your in Eclispe...and Breaking Dawn. **

**Seth: I'm in the Twilight Saga.**

**Me: So, Fang and Ig will talk to me when I post Twilight. **

**Seth: They haven't, and Ig won't. **

**Me: I know...Iggy got kidnapped from me...**

**Seth: Fang hasn't. **

**Me: He's asleep.**

**Anyway, R&R Please! If you do, it'll help us get Iggy back!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Return

**More Twilight!! And we got Iggy back!! Now he's in my closet, safe and sound and sleeping. No one will be able to get to him. Silly girl thought she could actually go in and out of my room and live...haha...silly silly girl.**

**

* * *

**

"Bella, he doesn't meant that." Alice told me. "Don't believe him. He was just saying that so Tanya would let him leave. She's gonna let them go later today. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Really?" I asked between sobs. She nodded.

"Now, stop crying. Your making me want to cry." I wiped my eyes and laid back in the hospital bed. After a few minutes I was out.

"She should be up in 3....2...1..." My eyes fluttered open after Alice said one. Wow, she was good.

"I still say that is just really weird." I stated in a hoarse voice.

"Yet you don't find it weird to hang out with vampires." A silky voice said. I shot up in the bed, causing a sharp pain to emerge in my left side. "Or should I said 'vampirats'?" He chuckled. My face lit up when my eyes landed on his perfect face standing in the corner. The door flung open, hitting him in the face, not that it would hurt him, and obstructing my vision of my, hopefully still, fiancee. My mom rushed through the door.

"Oh, Bella, honey, I heard the news last night," My mom stated as she ran over to me.

"News?" I asked confuzzled.

"About how Edward canceled your wedding." She told me and she pulled me into a hug. My brows furrowed in confuzzlelation. Edward slowly pushed the door out of his face.

"Actually, Renee, that was just a simple misunderstanding, the wedding was never off." Edward proclaimed. Renee let me go and turned in Edward's direction.

"Oh, uh, my bad then." She said. "And, uh, nice to see you finally made it home, Edward." She said snidely. She really didn't like Edward. Just like Charlie. I rolled my eyes at her and laid back down. "Oh, well, sorry Bells, I gotta go, Phil wants tacos." She got up and walked over to the door, throwing it back in Edward's face again.

"Sorry about my mom being a jerk Edward, I have no idea why my parent's hate you so much." I said. "And they both seem to love the others, Alice especially. I guess there's just something about you that they find really unappealing."

"Your mother hates me for proposing to you. Your father still doesn't forgive me for leaving and causing you to sink into depression." He informed me.

"Hmm, well, that answered my internal questions." I said. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and when he looked at the number he swore under his breath. His head shot up and he tossed the phone in Alice's direction.

"Hey! I just said I could've told you that, not that I would answer it." Alice yelped.

"Too bad, just answer it," Edward ordered.

"It's for you," Alice fought back.

"Then make something up," Edward hissed.

"No, I don't like flames, and that's exactly what I'd get!" Alice exclaimed, her voice level rising.

"I don't want them either!" Edward yelled back. There's just one thing neither of them noticed.

"Guys," I said.

"Well, too bad, your the one that lied." Alice told him.

"Guys," I repeated.

"So, your the one that saw her calling!" Edward accused.

"GUYS!" I shouted.

"What?" They asked in unison, obviously annoyed at me for interrupting their quarrel.

"The phone..." I said pointing at it. They both looked down at it in Alice's hand, no longer ringing.

"Oh," They said quietly.

"Who was it?" I asked concerningly.

"Tanya," Edward answered barely audible. I scowled and looked down at my arm, which had just started feeling sore-ish. I looked down and I saw that I was bleeding.

"Can't I ever be around the Cullens' without bleeding." I murmured to myself. Edward and Alice looked at my arm at the same time. Alice zoomed out of the room fast and came back with some gauze. They patched me up and then the nurse came back. She told me I'd be released tomorrow.

* * *

**Cynic-Romantic.x., you said you knew what would happen next. Was this it? **

**Seth: I think it probably was. **

**Me: Am I really _that_ predictable? **

**Seth: Yes. **

**Me: Okay, what am I going to say next? **

**Seth: R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!! The next part is the LAST!! Tell me what you think will happen!! Haha....I don't even know....**

**Me: I thought Edward was the mindreader...**

**Seth: He is...like I said, your predictable **

**Me: -eyeroll- Whatever, Seth. **

**Now, everyone, listen to the puppy and R&R!! **


	3. Homecoming

**Last part!! And, it gets a little random towards the end. Still hope you like it! **

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Bells, you okay?" Charlie asked me as I walked through the front door with Renee at my side.

"Yep, just peachy, I love it when I randomly get ran over," I said with a fake smile on my face.

"Rowr," Said someone from inside the kitchen. I looked up and it was, Jacob. Ugh, I couldn't possibly deal with him now, I haven't seen Edward today I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone. "Hey Bella," Jake greeted.

"Shut up dog boy," I hissed.

"Ouch, that hurt Bella," He stated.

"Yeah, and getting ran over didn't?" I retorted.

"Come over to see my friend and I get my head bit off," He muttered and stomped out the door.

"Bella, that was mean. And, dog boy?" Charlie asked with suprision on his face.

"Oh can it, like you didn't know he's a were-wolf, and Edward and his family are vampires." I blerted out. His eyes grew wider.

"YOU ARE NOT MARRYING A VAMPIRE, ISABELLA!" My mom shouted at me. I turned towards her and got up in her face.

"YES, MOTHER, I AM!" I yelled and stomped out the door. I ran down the street, toward the Cullens'.

"Stop right there." A high-pitched, and sorta squeky, voice ordered me. It sounded like the person was holding there nose. I looked up.

"BARNEY?!" I exclaimed at the sight of the big purple dinosaur. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder," I murmured to myself.

* * *

**Heh, I have no idea why I put Barney in there....I believe it was a dare to put Barney in a Twilight fic...oh well...**

**Seth: I like Barney...**

**Me: Doesn't suprise me Seth. But I still love you. **

**R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!! **


End file.
